I'll Never Be With You
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Blaine falls in love with the boy on the subway. Kurt falls in love with the boy on the Internet. This is the story of how serendipity works in their favor.


The rush of New York had always been one of Blaine's favorite things. He loved the excitement, the feeling of always moving, always going somewhere. He loved the way that the crowd seemed to mesh together into a big, blurry blob of faces.

But most of all, he loved watching the individual faces go by. He liked to pick out a few new faces each day during his morning and evening commute to work and try to imagine what those people are like. Do they have kids? What kind of music do they like? Where are they rushing off to? Why do they look so sad?

Then, one day, he asked the question: _How can one person be so beautiful? _

It was a Tuesday when he saw him. A regular Tuesday when he doesn't have to work—for once—and he was just… wandering. He'd thought about going to Central Park to see the Christmas lights that had been set up that past week. He'd considered going to see a show on Broadway—Wicked for the sixth time, Les Miserables for the fourth, or maybe a new one.

But he forgot all of his plans for his day off when he saw the beautiful man on the subway.

He watched him, convincing himself that it isn't creepy, and tried to read his expression. He didn't look sad, but maybe he's… frustrated? Tired? Disappointed? Blaine couldn't really tell. His eyes were so expressive, but they were filled with such a mix of swirling colors and emotions that Blaine couldn't pick just one out. They were brilliant blue with a hint of green and grey, contrasting starkly to his white, turtle-necked pea coat. He was standing up, gripping the railing and standing stiffly in the crowded space. Then, Blaine could finally figure out one of the emotions showing on his face: he was uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't usually take the subway, so he wasn't used to the small, confined space? Maybe it was because one of the people behind him was shamelessly cozying up to the beautiful man? Blaine couldn't help but feel a little twinge of anger and—what, possessiveness?—because _no one _should make the kind-eyed, pale-faced stranger feel uncomfortable.

However, he didn't get a chance to do much of anything about it because the train came to an abrupt stop and the man rushed to the door, eager to leave the train. Blaine wanted to call after him when he dashed out the door. He wanted to run after him and find out why he's so upset. But that would be a terrible idea, Blaine reminds himself. He couldn't just run after a complete stranger…

And yet, he did.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he'd hopped out of the train just before the doors closed and he dashed towards the stairs where he saw the man go. He didn't know why, or what he even planned to say to the man; he just knew that he didn't want the stranger to be upset.

Unfortunately, by the time he was back outside, caught up in the crowded streets of the city, the man was nowhere to be found. Blaine sighed in defeat and made his way back towards Central Park. It wasn't too far, and he could use a good walk anyway.

Even the shining Christmas lights in the early morning glow couldn't take his mind off of the beautiful man who he'd never see again.

* * *

Kurt rushed home after the disastrous subway ride. He was once again reminded why he never took the subway. He much preferred a stinky cabbie who asked him "Where to?" over being groped in a crowded subway train. But he just had to be adventurous, didn't he?

As if he wasn't already having an awful morning. His dad had called to apologize for not being able to make it to New York that weekend and Rachel had canceled on their coffee and lunch meet for the day. It was his day off and he couldn't even relax for a bit with his best friend.

Thinking back on the stressful morning, Kurt decided to just stay in for the day. He crawled into bed and pulled out his laptop, smiling when he saw that a new video from his favorite cover artist had been uploaded to their Youtube channel since Saturday. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that it was another Katy Perry cover video. However, the title indicated that it was an acoustic, slowed down version of Teenage Dream, and he'd always wanted to see the boy do something more relaxed. Now, after following his videos for three weeks, he was finally getting to see it.

The video brought him to tears. After swooning shamelessly over _Blainewarbler_'s singing ability, he couldn't help but feel the power and passion behind the boy's performance. He sang a lovely and romantic version of the song with a flawless piano accompaniment, also played by him.

Kurt wondered, not for the first time, if it's silly to fall in love with someone he's never met. But, at the same time, he doesn't care if it's silly. He'd fallen in love with the dreamy boy with a love for Katy Perry that was close to obsessive.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times he watched the video over again—six times but he definitely wasn't counting—he knew it was no use. He would probably never meet the boy. Yes, they both lived in New York—it said so on his Youtube profile—but the chances of running into him were depressingly low and there was no way he'd stoop to actually stalking the stranger.

Besides, Blaine was absolutely _adorable_, handsome, sexy, funny, talented, and sweet all at the same time. He probably had either a boyfriend—he'd also mentioned in one of his videos that he was gay—and Kurt probably didn't stand a chance.

He hated to admit it, but he knew there was no chance he could ever be with Blaine.

* * *

The rest of the week was torture for Blaine. He couldn't get the stranger's face out of his head. The day after the subway sighting, he went back to work but he was so distracted that he accidentally poured the entire pot of coffee into a cup and it overflowed. His boss sent him home and he reluctantly left the coffee shop where he worked.

The next day, Thursday, was even worse. He'd been told to take a few days off until he could clear his head, so he was stuck in his apartment with nothing to occupy his time. That just meant that he had more time to think about how ridiculous he was for being in love with a man who he'd never even talked to. He didn't care that he was ridiculous, though, because he'd never felt this way about someone. But it only depressed him more when he reminded himself that he'd never see him again.

His roommate, Tina, understood so she didn't get mad at him for blasting his 'Love Songs' playlist on his iPhone and occasionally crying into his pillow. He knew that he was being stupid—he _knew _that—but he couldn't help it.

Of course, the most fitting song was playing on his playlist at that moment.

_My life is brilliant…_

_My life is pure…_

_I saw an angel…_

_Of that I'm sure…_

_She smiled at me on the subway…_

_She was with another man…_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that…_

_'Cause I've got a plan…_

_You're beautiful…_

_You're beautiful…_

_You're beautiful, it's true…_

_I saw your face, in a crowded place…_

_And I don't know what to do…_

_I'll never be with you…_

_It's time to face the truth…_

_That I'll never be with you…_

By Friday, he'd admitted to himself that he was head-over-heels in love with a stranger from the subway who had beautiful eyes and golden hair.

Besides that, Tina somehow booked him a new gig playing piano three nights a week at the Spotlight Diner. He was excited about that because the manager at the bar he'd been playing at was a jerk.

So, Saturday night, he was sitting anxiously on the piano bench at the Spotlight Diner, ready to play various songs throughout the night and hoping to take his mind off of the love of his life whose name he didn't know. He just hoped for one night when he didn't feel depressed.

However, he knew that was impossible.

* * *

Kurt was smiling and laughing with Rachel as they walked down the street to the diner where they worked together. Tonight, they both had a late shift, so they'd be suffering together.

However, Kurt's laughing was cut off abruptly when they walked into the diner and he saw who was on the stage. His heart skipped a beat before speeding up to a rapid, nervous pace.

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt? Hey, where'd you go?" He snapped out of his trance when Rachel waved a hand in front of his face and grabbed his arm. He turned to her.

"Oh. Uh, sorry," he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Who is that guy on stage?" she asked, having followed his daydreaming gaze.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I guess he's the new piano player since the old guy got fired…" he said, playing clueless.

Rachel shrugged, buying it, and Kurt sighed in relief. He made his way behind the counter and tried to not let his eyes wander to the handsome singer on the stage.

Blaine was lost in his own state of shock as well.

What were the odds? The beautiful stranger he'd seen on the subway _worked _at the place where he'd booked the perfect gig? Since when was his luck this good?

Suddenly, he knew what song he should sing yet. He'd already played a few songs in the set, and he was supposed to sing another fun, Broadway classic next. But he felt inspired by the blue-eyed stranger.

"Okay, everybody, I know I'm only supposed to be doing Broadway type stuff, but I'm going to try something a little different. I hope you don't mind." He smiled shyly when only a few people turned towards him—including Kurt.

Well, he had his attention now.

_I don't know but…_

_ I think I may be falling for you…_

_Dropping so quickly… _

_Maybe I should keep this to myself…_

_Wait until I know you better…_

_I am trying not to tell you…_

_But I want to…_

_I'm scared of what you'll say…_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling…_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head…_

Kurt stared at Blaine wide-eyed, blushing fiercely when their eyes met. He couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine and he could have sworn Blaine looked directly at him when he sang the first few lines. But that was crazy. Why would Blaine be singing to him? They'd never met.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you… _

_I don't know what to do, I think falling for you…_

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you…._

_I don't know what to do..._

_I think I'm falling for you…_

_I think I'm falling for you…_

Blaine didn't know where he got the courage from, and he'd never actually attempted _flirting _before, but he could've sworn he saw Kurt blushing. That was a good sign, right?

Blaine finished the song and Kurt still hadn't stopped staring at the beautiful man with the flawless voice. Rachel tried to get his attention but he hardly looked at her as he whispered, "I'll be right back."

He made his way over to the stairs of the stage just as Blaine was walking down them to take his break. They made eye contact and for a moment, neither said anything.

"Were you—"

"Did you—"

They both cut off with an awkward laugh as Blaine made it to the bottom of the steps and stood in front of Kurt. "You go first," Blaine said.

"Were you really singing to me or am I making things up in my head?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned. "I was definitely singing to you. Did you like it?"

"I loved it… but, why?"

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm creepy," Blaine said, blushing.

"Try me," Kurt laughed.

"I saw you on the subway on Tuesday and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since," Blaine said in a rush, a shy smile taking over his face.

Kurt's eyes widened, surprised. "Wait, you mean—"

"I know, it's creepy," Blaine shrugged, laughing awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I just… I noticed you. I saw how upset you seemed and I even tried running after you when you left to see if I could try cheering you up, but I couldn't find you. And when I saw you walk in here, I just… I just couldn't believe it. I knew I had to do something. And I don't even know your name… Yeah, I'm definitely creepy."

"It's not creepy," Kurt said. "I mean, it kind of is, but in a sweet way. But if you're creepy, then I'm creepy, too…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've kind of been in love with your Katy Perry covers on Youtube for the past three weeks," Kurt admitted.

Blaine's eyes widened and he grinned brightly. "That's not creepy at all. That's what the videos are for, to make people happy and to put myself out there while I don't have time for auditions."

Kurt visibly relaxed. "So what you're saying is that we've been in love with each other for at least the past week and we've never met until this moment?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Blaine laughed. "That sounds about right."

"So, hypothetically, we could have met a while ago and ended up going on a date?"

Blaine nodded. "And, hypothetically, what would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me now that we've actually met?"

Kurt grinned, making Blaine's stomach flip. He hadn't had the chance to see Kurt smile until now and he wished he could spend every day thinking of new ways to make Kurt smile like that. "Hypothetically," Kurt said playfully, "I'd say yes. However, I don't usually go out on dates with people who don't know my name," he smirked.

Blaine blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it just feels like we already know each other so I forgot. Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Kurt," he answered, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine smiled and took it. "Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kurt Hummel."

"Likewise, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine giggled, dropping his hand and shaking his head. "My last name isn't Warbler. That's just my username on Youtube. My name is Blaine Anderson."

Kurt dissolved into a fit of giggles as well. "I figured it wasn't your real name."

Once they had both stopped laughing, Blaine took Kurt's hand again. "What time do you get off of work?"

"I get off at nine but I bet Santana would be happy to take the rest of my shift if she knew it was because I'm 'getting some action,'" he said, smirking when Blaine blushed. "Relax. She doesn't have to know that we're actually going to get to know each other first." Blaine giggled again, falling more in love with Kurt every second he was with him. Kurt Hummel was gorgeous and witty; a double threat. Blaine wondered if he'd make it through the date without sneaking in a goodnight kiss at the end.

"Well, I'll wait as long as I have to," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt tilted his head to the side curiously, smiling sweetly. "I think we've both waited too long. Wouldn't you agree?"

When Kurt smiled at him like that, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cheesy ending, I know. So this is a one shot that I got from tumblr ( carson - phillips . tumblr post / 69947298217). I know it isn't exactly the same, but I changed a few things to make it fit better. I know it isn't the best, but I'm trying to get into the swing of writing today since I'm tired. I did my best, so I hope you guys like it :)**

**Songs used: You're Beautiful by James Blunt (I also got the title of the fic from this song); Falling For You by Colbie Calliat**

**Review please. **

**Love you, my lovelies :)**


End file.
